


unos años después y unos labios sabor cereza (os)

by Nuriajonas



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, o/b/o
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuriajonas/pseuds/Nuriajonas
Summary: Harry y Louis mantuvieron una relación en la universidad, corta pero efectiva que los dejó a los dos marcados para siempre, pero todo terminó cuando ambos tuvieron que seguir sus caminos para poder triunfar en el mundo empresarial. Louis en Londres y Harry en Estados Unidos. Ahora, ambos se reencuentran en un gran evento y las pasiones del pasado se hacen presentes de nuevo.





	unos años después y unos labios sabor cereza (os)

El omega mira toda la sala del hotel. Es grande y ostentosa, con las paredes pintadas en un color oro y bordados en púrpura. Una absoluta lámpara de araña cuelga del techo y le da la imagen definitiva de riqueza que a Louis ni siquiera le gusta. Porque, bien, él tiene probablemente en su banco unos cincuenta millones de euros pero, aun así, Louis sigue levantándose en pijama a comer coco pops.

Claro que, después de todo lo que ha luchado para ostentar la posición que tiene, puede hacer lo que le da realmente la gana. No ha sido fácil para él inmiscuirse en el mundo de los negocios y hacer de él un trabajo y una fortuna. La sociedad está plagada de estereotipos y no ven demasiado bien que un omega tenga aspiraciones y sueños más allá de criar y encontrar a un alfa. Pero eso a Louis nunca le ha importado. Ha saltado más muro y obstáculos de los que puede recordar, muchos alfas mirándolo por encima del hombro por el simple hecho de su condición. A muchos les ha cerrado la boca. De otros ni siquiera importaban sus opiniones, para empezar.

"Eh, colega." La voz se cuela en sus oídos por encima de la clásica y tranquila música. Se gira para mirar y se encuentra con Niall, tan caótico y deslumbrante como siempre con un traje a cuadros gris. Su pelo rubio ha sido teñido y ahora tiene un color caoba que hace resaltar sus ojos. "Has llegado demasiado pronto, creía que aparecerías mucho más tarde."

"Estaba en casa y no tenía nada que hacer, así que he decidido pasarme antes de tiempo." Louis ajusta su chaqueta, abrochando los dos botones antes de volcar su mirada de nuevo al gran salón. "¿Te apetece una copa?"

"Tommo, ¿cuándo he rechazado yo alcohol?" La pregunta es una burla en los labios de Niall, que estira su sonrisa y pasa su brazo por el hombro de Louis, para comenzar a andar hacia la barra.

"No desde que nos conocemos." Le asegura Louis en un tono jocoso que hace que ambos rían antes de abordar la barra y sentarse en ella.

Niall es, probablemente, el mejor amigo que Louis nunca ha tenido. Conoció al castaño en una reunión de empresa. Niall estaba sentado con los pies en la mesa de su sala de reuniones, el iPod en sus oídos y tarareaba una canción de Arctic Monkeys que Louis reconoció al instante. Había sido enviado por su padre en su lugar, Bobby era demasiado incrédulo como para creer que su hijo maduraría por una simple reunión con Louis Tomlinson. Niall en ningún momento se aprovechó de la condición de Louis, ni nunca lo trató con desprecio, así que él terminó acogiéndolo bajo su ala y terminaron compartiendo noches de whisky, fifa y secretos.

Niall es ciertamente su escape del mundo de negocios al mundo real donde él puede ser él sin miedo a perder respeto o posición.

"Buenas noches, un whisky con agua y un brandy, por favor." Niall pide al barman que asiente con su cabeza y va a la estantería de bebida para prepararlas. Ninguno habla hasta que Louis tiene su whisky en la mano y se giran para observar la fiesta. "¿Sabes? Mi padre está afianzando mi compromiso." Su voz es baja y rota.

El que Niall sea un alfa le ha dado a su padre el beneficio de poder casarlo con cualquier hijo de otra gran empresa para coaligarse. Louis no está de acuerdo y se lo ha dicho varias veces, siempre con el respeto y admiración que ambos se tienen. Pero a Bobby nada lo para. Louis sabe que Niall a veces preferiría ser beta.

"¿Otra vez ha sacado el tema?" Louis suena fastidiado cuando chasquea su lengua. Niall es el mejor alfa que ha conocido- sino, en el que más puede confiar a final de cuentas. "Estuve hablando con él hace una semana y parecía que había dado su brazo a torcer."

"Ahora es con un omega. Se llama Zayn y viene hoy aquí. Es hijo de un importante importador pakistaní." Le cuenta, la copa de Brandy viajando entre sus manos. "He pensado en darle una oportunidad, a lo mejor... No sé, es un buen chico."

"Niall, no." Lo corta tajantemente Louis. "Si no es lo que quieres no tienes que darle una oportunidad, incluso si solo es por tu padre."

"Bueno, Louis..." Comienza Niall, negando con la cabeza y dejando la copa sobre la barra para girarse hacia él. Tiene sus gafas de pasta bien colocadas pero aun así las tira hacia arriba. "He conocido a tantos chicos y chicas... Nunca he encontrado a nadie que realmente me guste. Tengo ya veintidós años y tengo que sentar cabeza, sabes como es este mundo."

"Yo tengo veinticuatro años, ¿dónde me deja eso a mi?"

"Es diferente, tú has luchado mucho por esto. La gente te respeta, te separa de las normas sociales por ser quien eres..." Niall suelta una sonrisa genuina cuando habla de eso. "Pero para mi, siendo alfa, es muy distinto. Siempre se espera que encontremos una bonita omega para enlazarnos con ella y ser felices para siempre."

"Ni, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero si decides hacerlo, está bien. Yo te voy a apoyar en todo." Le asegura su amigo, estrechándole la mano al castaño y sonriendo.

"¿Qué haría sin ti, Lou?"

"Probablemente ya habrías muerto de un coma etílico."

Niall asiente dándole la razón.

**

La fiesta empieza su apogeo poco después. Los empresarios más importantes del país se hacen presentes y las mesas comienzan a llenarse de hombres de traje y mujeres con bonitos vestidos. Y Louis odia todo tanto. Las normas sociales, los códigos de vestimenta, el machismo, clasismo y homofobia que se respira en ese ambiente. Pero aún así sonríe abiertamente a todos los que se acercan a él, algunos para felicitarlos y otros para estrechar lazos en un futuro. Louis responde a todos con amabilidad y soltura y pronto se convierte en la sensación de la noche. Siempre es como una atracción a la que ver, después de todo no es normal ver a un omega que se muestre tranquilo entre alfas y se relacione sin que sus feromonas invadan el lugar. Así que es raro ver como un omega no es todo lo que ellos esperan que sea- eso es exactamente lo que odia Louis.

"¡Lou!" Un saludo enérgico le es dado y pronto se encuentra con los ojos de Liam que lo saludan alegre. "¿Cómo estás, amigo? Leí ayer el artículo del Financial Times. Me alegro que te esté yendo todo tan bien." Liam lo tira en un abrazo y Louis se pregunta por qué los betas son siempre tan amables y calurosos.

"Bastante bien, sí, gracias." Agradece realmente sincero y luego brindan ambos con sus copas. "También he visto que tu cotización ha subido, me alegro muchísimo, Li, es lo que te mereces."

Y es lo que en realidad siente el omega, pues Liam es el mejor de todas sus parejas con diferencia. Siempre pendiente y requerido, con suaves palabras y gestos dulces y una total madurez cuando ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que la relación no llegaba a más. Después de que todo terminara, Liam y él siguieron manteniendo el contacto. Se envían mensajes en navidad y fechas claves, siempre con buenas palabras para el otro tanto pública como privadamente. Louis quiere a Liam y siempre lo hará.

"Sí, ha sido un alivio." Las mejillas del castaño están alzadas en una sonrisa. "Pero dejemos de hablar de negocios, por Dios, que nos vemos una vez al mes y solo es para eso." Desestima el tema con un movimiento de mano y Louis asiente complacido. Terminan sentándose en una de las mesas. "¿Cómo están tus hermanas y tu madre?"

"Como siempre, todos bien." Resuelve. "¿Los tuyos?"

"Todos bien en salud y amor, gracias a Dios." Liam asiente sonriente. "¿Has visto la nueva sensación llegada desde Estados Unidos? Todos están locos por él."

Louis hace una mueca. "No, ni idea. Y tampoco me interesa mucho, ya me conoces."

"Sí, lo sé, ese rollo de: hago dinero con el sistema pero me rebelo contra él" Liam parece divertido pues carcajea suavemente pero niega con su cabeza. "Oh, vamos, Lou. Es Harry Styles, venido directamente desde una de las mejores, sino la mejor, empresa de todo el mercado de la máxima potencia. Ha abierto negocios en Reino Unido y ha conseguido generar muchísimo dinero en un mes."

Louis detiene su sonrisa divertida y se queda estático.

"¿Harry Styles?"

"Sí, sí, seguro que has oído hablar de él. Alfa, alto, pelo rizado y ojos verdes..."

"Pues no, no he escuchado hablar de él..." Intenta sonar casual pero sus cejas se juntan. "Bueno, Li, tengo que buscar a Niall, me pidió que lo buscara para algo..."

"Lo he visto en los jardines hablando con el hijo de Yaser Malik." Le informa el castaño. "¿Otra vez su padre intentando casarlo?"

Louis frunce los labios. "Sí, ya sabes como es." Resuelve. "Bueno, ha sido un placer verte."

"Sí, después te buscaré y te invitaré a una copa. No te librarás de mí."

Louis ríe cariñosamente y deja un suave beso en la mejilla del castaño. "No lo haría ni aunque quisiera."

Cuando Louis se pone de pie lo primero que hace es mirar absolutamente toda la sala pero no encuentra evidencia de rizos castaños ligeros y sueltos. Suspira de alivio antes de abrocharse los botones de la americana y desplazarse lentamente hacia los grandes ventanales que dan al jardín. Ve a lo lejos una cabellera castaña y una morena. No quiere interrumpir pues Niall está riendo fuertemente y parece realmente relajado en la situación, pero no puede evitar un mensaje a Niall que contiene muchos iconos con una alarma de altera y exclamaciones. No mira el teléfono así que Louis insiste varias veces hasta que al final lee el mensaje, echa una mirada rápida a la ventana y se disculpa con Zayn para correr hasta él.

"¿Harry Styles? Es decir, Harry Styles."

"Sí." Murmura ofuscado Louis. "Harry Styles, Ni. Mi maldito novio de la universidad."

"Pero no terminasteis mal, creí entender." Niall parece confundido. "Ambos quisisteis separaros."

"No, amor, él quiso que nos separáramos. Yo lloré por semanas debajo de mi cama y tuve que convalidar una asignatura porque no tuve la fuerza de presentarme a mi examen final."

"Tú estuviste de acuerdo."

"No me quedaba otra opción cuando vino y me dijo que lo nuestro tenía que terminar. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me arrastrase y llorase?"

"Dios, Lou, no." Niall suena aterrorizado. "Pero han pasado ya tres años de eso, deberías haberlo superado."

Louis parece ofendido. "Lo he superado, pero eso no significa que quiera encontrarme con el tipo que rompió mi corazón, ¿tan difícil es de entender?"

Niall suspira y se pone frente a él, arreglandole la corbata con cariño.

"Louis, cariño, estás entre los cinco jóvenes más ricos de Reino Unido, tienes empresas multimillonarias, eres el empresario más joven con más ganancias de 2018 y tienes hasta premios oficiales. Y además, tienes veinticuatro años. Si te encuentras con tu ex universitario no va a ser un drama, lo superarás." Niall ajusta la corbata finalmente y acuna el rostro de Louis con su mano. "Compórtate."

"Que mal amigo eres, Ni." Louis murmura como un hijo regañado, pero el castaño no se ofende porque sabe que Louis ni siquiera lo dice enserio.

"Ahora te tengo que dejar, resulta que Zayn Malik no era tan bastardo como me imaginé que sería."

Una risita se escapa de los labios de Louis.

"Anda, disfruta." Le da una nalgada a su amigo y lo deja ir.

Louis se gira hacia la fiesta. Está bien. No va a pasar nada si se encuentra a Harry Styles. Han pasado tres años... lo ha superado. Todo está bien.

**

Bueno, probablemente habló antes de tiempo.

La cosa ha sido así: Louis estaba en la barra sentado, conversando con Nick, un conocido, cuando las ganas de orinar lo han atacado libremente. Ha corrido a los baños de la planta baja pero estaban todos ocupados así que, como el impaciente que es, se ha visto a sí mismo subiendo en el ascensor hacia la segunda planta para poder tener su momento. Ha andando por los pasillos del lugar por un buen rato hasta que ha encontrado un baño en el que entrar. Cuando por fin ha orinado y se estaba lavando las manos, unos rizos han entrado en escena.

Y ahora, está mirando a través del espejo como Harry está apoyado en el urinario -ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que está ahí, en primer lugar-. Así que Louis se dedica a frotar bien sus manos y secarlas, mirando todavía a través del cristal sin recibir una mirada de Harry. Es cuando va a salir discretamente por la puerta -y Louis está aplaudiendo mentalmente por poder escapar sin ser visto-, que Harry habla.

"Louis, sé que eres tú." Su voz es tan suave y lenta como Louis recordaba. El mayor se queda estático con el pomo en su mano. "Reconocería tu olor en cualquier lugar."

Estúpido alfa. Estúpidos alfas y sus estúpidos olfatos de lobos.

"Harry." Es todo lo que consigue articular, aún postrado en la puerta.

"Jazmín y manzana." Responde, su nariz olfateando el aire. Tiene los rizos mucho más largos de lo que Louis recuerda, pero aun están sobre sus hombros. Lleva un traje color salmón y una camisa que parece ser de seda. "Justo tú."

"Sí, bueno, resulta que aun no han inventado la manera de que cambiemos de olor. Pero gracias por la apreciación." Louis suelta el picaporte y se gira, para ver como Harry se sube la cremallera y se dirige hacia el lavamanos. Louis observa toda la secuencia hasta que Harry coge un trozo de papel para secarse las manos y luego se dirige a él.

"¿Te apetece fumar fuera y así podemos hablar?" Le pregunta amistoso, tan tranquilo y armonioso como siempre.

A Louis probablemente le explote la cabeza en un momento.

"¿Qué se supone que tengamos que hablar tú y yo, Harry?" Su voz suena etérea, demasiado recta. No puede importar más a Louis, realmente no quiere mostrar ninguna emoción. Su olor está normal, sus feromonas recogidas y sus labios se forman en una línea fina.

"Hace tres años que no nos vemos y ahora te encuentro en una fiesta de importantes empresarios, me parece que sí tenemos de lo que hablar." Harry insiste, poniéndose frente a él. 

Está un poco más alto que antes y Louis se siente un poco pequeño mientras recuerda sus enormes manos paseándose por todo su cuerpo. Suspira derrotado.

"No tiene mucho misterio."

"Cuéntame eso fuera."

Louis termina aceptando pesadamente simplemente porque está intentando hacer lo que Niall le ha dicho. Y porque, en realidad, Harry y Liam no son tan diferentes, ¿no? Liam también es su ex-novio y ambos mantienen una relación bastante cordial. ¿Por qué no con Harry?

Harry termina siguiéndolo a él durante todo el trayecto que hacen en silencio, hasta que Louis visualiza los ventanales de antes- con la pequeña diferencia de que, esta vez, ningún Niall se ve. Se adentran al frío de la noche y se acercan a un banco. Harry saca un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, tirando un cigarro hacia él y ofreciéndole fuego. Luego se enciende el suyo propio. Están ambos sentados y mirando la noche cuando Harry habla.

"No estás marcado." Su voz se entona simple y Louis ni siquiera pierde el tiempo en mirarlo- porque sabe que Harry sigue con la vista fija al cielo. Harry no ha sido especialmente vergonzoso nunca y eso era una de las cosas que a Louis más le gustaba.

"No, ¿debería estarlo?" Louis pregunta curioso.

"No especialmente. Pero por lo que he podido escuchar hoy de ti eres bastante influyente, imaginé que tendrías un lazo."

"Pues ya ves, nunca he sido de seguir normas sociales." Resuelve satisfecho. No es como si no hubiesen habido más chicos después de Harry -obviamente los hubo, Liam y otros más-, pero ninguno pudo dejarle la huella que Harry le dejó. Louis no está seguro de si era por lo jóvenes que eran o porque fue por el único por el que sintió una conexión real. Pero Harry siempre ha sido esa asignatura pendiente en su cabeza, demasiado lejos para darle demasiada importancia, pero siempre presiente. "¿Y tú?"

"Nada. Demasiado trabajo para pensar en eso." Le contesta el rizado, por fin girando su vista hacia él. Los ojos verdes se clavan en su rostro como dos faros. "No creo que ninguno pueda llegar a superarte, de igual forma."

Louis frunce su ceño y sus ojos se entrecierran.

"¿Perdón?"

"Que no creo que ningún otro omega pueda llegar a superarte."

Louis ríe bajito. "Ah, ¿sí?" Harry asiente hacia él. "Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste en primer lugar?"

Harry suspira, como si se esperase ese dardo desde que habían comenzado la conversación. Se recarga la espalda del banco y se gira para mirarlo de lleno. Su traje salmón se pega en sus músculos por la postura y sus manos están llenas de anillos.

"Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en ello, ¿no?"

"No, tú lo estuviste. Llegaste y lo soltaste, no me diste otra opción."

Harry muerde su labio. "¿Seguirías conmigo si no te hubiese dejado?"

"Probablemente." Confiesa Louis en voz baja. "Sería suficientemente estúpido como para seguir contigo."

El rizado carcajea con su sonrisa abierta y luego le vuelve a prestar atención. Louis tiene un traje negro firme, sujetado a sus hombros y sus ojos resaltan sobre su tupé.

"Entonces, te hice un favor." Termina Harry y Louis asiente hacia él, para que ambos rían un poco más. "Nunca fue mi intención herirte, Louis, siempre sentí que era hora de que tomáramos caminos diferentes. Solo nos reteníamos el uno al otro. Si no hubiese sido por eso, probablemente no estaríamos aquí hoy."

"En eso sí que tienes razón." Terció Louis.

"Entonces, ambos lo acordamos."

"No, que te de la razón no significa que yo estuviese de acuerdo en esto." Louis señaló a ambos con sus dedos. "Me partiste el corazón, jodido insensible. Estuve llorando por semanas como un dramático porque te habías ido. ¿Cómo iba a estar de acuerdo con sufrir así?"

"Yo también lo pasé mal, pero el dolor termina yéndose, Louis." Harry tiene sus ojos verdes viajando por todo su rostro. Louis no está avergonzado de decirle la verdad a Harry- después de todo, el rizado siempre fue el tipo de novio-amigo al que le podía contar todo sin sentir ni un ápice de vergüenza. "¿No?"

Louis suspira y devuelve su vista a las estrellas. "No lo sé."

Harry se ve tan tranquilo y suelto alrededor de él, con las palabras justas pero directas y con sus hoyuelos remarcándose cada tanto.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido todo lo que tienes por tu esfuerzo y dedicación. Siempre supe que eras valioso y por eso te dejé ir." Le asegura el rizado. Louis lo mira de nuevo.

"Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, señor nueva sensación llegada desde Estados Unidos."

Harry ríe alto. "¿Así se te han hablado de mí?"

"Sí." Louis responde jocoso.

"Bueno, a mi me han dicho que eres uno de los cinco jóvenes más ricos e influyentes de Reino Unido." Harry comenta. "Y un omega grosero y peleón."

Louis forma una o con su boca y quiere sonar ofendido cuando pregunta: "¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

"Liam Payne, me ha dicho que se llamaba."

"Ese maldito impostor." Louis refunfuña entre dientes.

"¿Os lleváis mal?" Pregunta casual Harry, pero Louis ríe negando y su rostro se relaja.

"Es mi ex-novio." Le responde sincero. Harry frunce el ceño hacia él y Louis hace como que no ha dado cuenta de ello. "Pero se sigue comportando como si tuviese cinco malditos años."

"¿Ex novio?" La voz de Harry suena casual. Su olor se está intensificando en el aire.

"Sí, ya sabes, duramos como ¿un año? No sé, pero siempre fuimos más amigos que novios." Le explicó Louis, sus manos cerradas en su estómago y con la vista en el pasto, recordando. "Eso fue hace como un año, creo. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces, nuestras familias siguen llevándose bien y además es un buen socio de negocios. Tiene mucha mano para las financias."

Harry parece destensarse y su olor estabilizarse cuando Louis sonríe con cariño hacia la figura de Liam. "Un buen amigo."

"Exactamente." Contesta y quita su mirada del césped. "¿Celoso, Styles?"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Su pregunta no suena tan obvia para él. "Después de todo, sigues siendo el amor de mi vi-"

"¡Louis! ¡Aquí estás!" La voz de Niall inunda el lugar. El chico sale de entre los arbustos y se coloca frente a él, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, intentando coger aire. "Dios, te he buscado por toda la fiesta."

"¿Niall?" Louis frunce su ceño extrañado, mientras se pone de pie y se coloca frente a él. "¿Paso algo?"

"No, joder." Consigue articular, mientras respira fuertemente. Alza su mano para que Louis lo espere y cuando ha conseguido recoger algo de aire, se endereza. "Probablemente debería hacer algo de deporte." Una risita se escapa de sus labios. "Pero, bueno, volviendo al tema. Necesito las llaves del coche y que no me esperes hoy despierto, bombón." Bromea, el piropo sonando entre sus labios con su ligero acento irlandés. Louis ríe suavito.

"Está bien, amor." Acepta. "Pero comportate y cuida a Zayn."

Niall asiente, recogiendo las llaves de la mano de Louis y luego le da un beso en la mejilla, para salir corriendo de vuelta. Louis suspira gracioso y se vuelve a sentar en el banco.

"¿Novio?"

"¿Por qué tan interesado en mi vida amorosa, Harry?" Louis lo mira, verde y azul mezclándose. La luna está dándole de lleno en el rostro a Harry, iluminando su lado- tan precioso como Louis lo recordaba.

"Solamente para saber si es una indiscreción que te invite a una copa en mi habitación." Suelta simple. 

Maldito alfa. Tiene un traje que resalta sus ojos y hoyuelos, está conservadoramente precioso y le está pidiendo que suba a tomar una copa con él. A Louis le están temblando las piernas y Harry sin embargo sigue tan tranquilo y resulto como siempre. El olor del omega está comenzando a inflarse y llenar el ambiente y se obliga a sí mismo a controlarse.

"En ese caso, no es mi novio." 

Harry mira sus labios y luego se dirige de nuevo a sus ojos. "¿En ese caso?"

Louis traga saliva. "En ninguno."

"Tengo que despedirme de algunas personas allí adentro." Le informa Harry y Louis asiente porque sabe que es verdad- él también lo tiene que hacer. "Estoy en la habitación 405, nos vemos dentro de ¿treinta minutos?" Harry se levanta del banco, alargando su mano para que Louis se levante también. Este acepta y se pone de pie, ambos frente con frente.

"Treinta minutos, serán." Acepta.

Harry asiente con una sonrisa cautivadora y deja un beso en su mejilla, para luego desaparecer por el jardín.

¿Que tengo qué perder?, piensa Louis, ¿una relación que murió hace años?

**

Louis termina volviendo a la fiesta poco después y ni siquiera hace su mejor esfuerzo por buscar a Harry con la mirada. Busca a Liam y le dice que se encuentra mal y que va a subir a su habitación. El castaño asiente y lo obliga a prometer que le enviará un mensaje al día siguiente para comer algo juntos. Louis acepta y se aleja a despedirse de otros- socios, compañeros de club y conocidos, simplemente por el hecho de ser educado. 

Y treinta minutos después, está frente a la puerta de Harry. Está estrechando sus manos entre sí y se le ve visiblemente nervioso. Se está debatiendo entre pegar o no. Realmente ¿qué se supone que puedan hacer? Es solo una simple y llana copa. Hablar de algo más íntimo sin el frío del jardín y pasar un buen rato. Así que, decidido, Louis da dos golpes secos. Harry no tarda en abrir la puerta y Louis se da cuenta que abandonado los rizos definidos y los ha peinado, ahora caen más suaves y no tan rectos como antes.

"Puntual, como siempre." Murmura Harry gracioso, mientras abre la puerta de lleno para que Louis entre.

"Una de mis cualidades." Se halaga humildemente, mientras retira su americana y la deja sobre una silla de la suite. 

"¿Whisky con agua?" Pregunta Harry, a sabiendas de que eso es lo que tomará. Lo conoce demasiado bien- para su gusto.

"Hmmm." Murmura afirmativamente, mientras descuelga la corbata roja de su cuello. Está llevando únicamente su camisa blanca abotonada hasta medio pecho y sus pantalones de pinza negro. Harry también ha abandonado su chaqueta color salmón y viste la camisa de seda blanca- Louis realmente quiere pasar su mano por ella.

El rizado se gira hacia él, estirando el vaso y teniendo el suyo en la otra mano, mientras da un sorbo. Louis la acepta complacido y le da un pequeño sorbo, antes de sentarse alrededor de la pequeña mesa. Harry lo sigue, con una postura más relajada que en el jardín.

"Así qué..."

Louis ríe. "¿Así qué?"

"¿Qué se supone que diga?" Harry pregunta gracioso.

"Eres el que me invitó a venir, en primer lugar. Deberías saber qué decir." Louis parece burlarse desde su posición, tras su vaso de whisky. Harry niega con sus hoyuelos.

"Han pasado tres años, en realidad tenemos cosas de las que hablar."

Se terminan poniendo al día. Louis se entera que Gemma por fin ha conseguido el puesto de trabajo que tanto deseó, que Anne está bien y que Robin sigue en sus treces con montar un restaurante que prospere. Louis le habla sobre sus hermanas, su madre y finalmente le cuenta la llegada de dos mellizos. Harry parece realmente emocionado por Jay- él siempre le tuvo mucho cariño. También hablan de la trayectoria de ambos, de sus primeras empresas y trabajos. Harry termina descubriendo que el estrellato de Louis fue directo y rápido, pero no se sorprende porque siempre ha sabido que Louis estaba predestinado a hacer grandes cosas. Harry le cuenta como tuvo que pedir ayuda a un socio de New York para su primera empresa que fracasó, terminó cogiendo empresas en la quiebra, las arreglaba y luego las vendía. Con ese dinero pudo formar las que ahora tiene.

"Pues sí que te lo trabajaste." Louis halaga, con su segundo vaso de whisky en la mano. "No tuvo que ser fácil ver como tu empresa se iba a la quiebra."

"Lo tuyo tiene mucho más valor." Contradijo el ojiverde. "Siendo omega, superar todos los prejuicios y la estigmatización de la sociedad."

"El ser omega es, en realidad, uno de los puntos claves de mi triunfo." Sopesa el mayor, su mano jugueteando con la mesa. "Sino lo fuese, no habría creado este interés."

"El mejor de todos, Lou, como siempre." Harry se encoge de hombros.

"Harry..." Louis murmura, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios. El ambiente huele a jazmín y manzana y Harry se envuelve en él lentamente, dejándose cautivar por los ojos azules de Louis, que lo miran directamente. "Lo pasé realmente mal, ¿sabes? No es ninguna mentira. Lo pasé mal cuando te fuiste. Siempre habíamos tenido esa especie de conexión y el que te marcharas me descoloco mucho."

Harry extiende sus ojos hacia él, realmente triste y afligido con la situación.

"Nunca fue mi intención hacer eso." Contesta sincero. "Sabes que me clavaría un puñal en el pecho antes que dañarte deliberadamente. Pero pensé que sería lo mejor para nosotros, ya te lo he dicho. Y por lo visto lo fue, porque yo estoy dónde estoy y tú has superado todo y eres una persona muy importante. Conseguiste lo que siempre deseaste."

"Sin ti a mi lado."

"A veces hay que tomar esos sacrificios."

Louis entrecierra sus ojos hacia él. "Lo que dijiste antes, en el jardín..." Le recuerda. Harry se pone más cómodo sobre la silla, viendo como Louis alza sus piernas sobre ella. "Dijiste que yo seguía siendo el amor de tu vida."

Harry carcajea en alto, llevando su mano a su estómago. "¿Que yo qué? ¿Yo dije que seguías siendo el amor de mi vida?"

"¡Harry!" Louis grita avergonzando, sonrojándose.

"Omega necio," Murmura entre risas Harry. "Claro que sigues siendo el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás. Como tú bien has dicho, independientemente del lazo, nosotros siempre tuvimos una conexión especial."

"Oh." Murmura Louis, con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, evitando mirar a Harry.

Siente como el rizado se levanta y dobla la mesa, poniéndose en cuclillas a los pies de Louis. Sus largos dedos viajan a la barbilla de Louis y lo obliga a mirarlo.

"¿Puedo besarte?" La voz de Harry es baja.

Louis lo mira a los ojos, el verde encendiéndose fuertemente. "¿Todavía lo preguntas?"

Harry no dice nada más, solo estira sus labios hacia los de Louis. El omega se deja hacer, llevando sus brazos tras el cuello de Harry, que pronto rodea la cintura del más bajo con sus grandes y fuertes manos. Lo termina levantando y Louis se agarra fuertemente a sus hombros. El olor de Louis se está mezclando con el de Harry, jazmín y manzana flotando en el ambiente. Harry lo está besando suavemente y lleno de cariño. Cuando al fin se separan, ambos se miran a los ojos. Harry levanta su mano y pasa el pulgar por el labio de Louis, quitandole los restos de su saliva. Las feromonas de Louis ya están jugando en el aire y Harry está intensificando su agarre alrededor del omega.

"Ahora te voy a llevar a la cama." Harry comienza, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Louis. "Y te voy a follar. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí." Contesta simple Louis, aun en el agarre fuerte de Harry, encandilando con el suave olor a colonia y tabaco que desprende y la suavidad de su camisa de seda.

A Harry no le cuesta llevar a Louis sobre la cama, lo deja suavemente sobre el gran colchón de la suite. Se inclina para besar sus labios, haciendo espacio con sus manos, tocando levemente los muslos de Louis y haciéndolo suspirar. Se acomoda entre sus piernas y pone sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Louis, atacando de nuevo sus labios pero esta vez con mucha más emoción. Las feromonas de Louis ya han invadido la habitación y juegan y provocan al alfa de Harry, que está a nada de arrancar la camisa de Louis. Pero se controla y la desabotona suavemente, dejando suaves besos por todo el pecho. Louis solo mantiene sus ojos sobre el rostro de Harry en todo momento, viendo como el verde se convierte en rojo de fuego.

"¿Todavía te gusta como te toco, Louis?" Pregunta Harry sobre la piel del menor, quien está comenzando a gotear considerablemente. Tiene sus mejillas hinchadas y rojas y sus ojitos miran suplicantes a Harry, a expensas de que comience.

"La duda ofende." Consigue decir con una sonrisa, recibiendo otra por parte de Harry, que se dedica a quitarle la camisa y a hacer lo mismo con la suya. Louis se acomoda cuando Harry se pierde en su cuerpo de nuevo. Suaves caricias y besos calientes en el cuello, haciéndolo suspirar y arquear la espalda. "Harry, ni siquiera he podido olvidar como te sentías. Tres años y... dios mío."

"No menciones a Dios mientras estamos teniendo sexo, Lou." Harry ríe suavemente mientras le quita los pantalones a Louis, que se deja hacer simple. Harry lo acomoda mejor, consiguiendo poner todo su cuerpo sobre la cama. Louis viaja con sus manos hacia la ropa de Harry, consiguiendo desnudarlo más rápido que pronto, para luego conectar sus labios de nuevo. Harry sabe a alcohol y alguna mezcla que Louis no puede determinar, pero ni siquiera le importa cuando muerde suavemente los labios de Harry, haciendo que esté lo mire a los ojos. Se para por un segundo, la gran mano de Harry rodeando su barbilla y luego colocando un mechón de su pelo fuera de su rostro. "Yo tampoco he podido olvidar como te sentías, siempre tan estrecho y listo, Lou. Siempre dispuesto a todo..." Su voz se pierde en el cuello de Louis, cuando deja varios besos. 

Harry estira sus manos hacia los boxers de Louis, consiguiendo sacarlos suavemente y con cuidado. Se acomoda al lado de Louis para no dejar descubierta ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Louis se acomoda a su alrededor cuando las manos de Harry comienzan acariciando sus muslos libremente y acercándose hacia sus nalgas. Recoge una de ellas en sus manos y deja un suave beso de nuevo en los labios de Louis. El dedo de Harry viaja hacia su entrada, el jazmín y la manzana nublandole la vista cuando consigue introducir lentamente un dedo en el interior de Louis.

"Oh, Harry..." Murmura Louis, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios abiertos, mientras siente el dedo de Harry entrar y salir con precisión y cuidado.

"Mojado y dispuesto." Gorgotea Harry sobre los labios de Louis, disfrutando como Louis se está retorciendo entre sus brazos y pidiendo más dedos.

Termina haciendo lo que Louis le pide porque, bueno, ¿quién es él para negarle algo a su omega?

"Te necesito ahora mismo..." Exige entre suspiros y gemidos Louis, que tiene su espalda totalmente arqueada y está mojando la mano de Harry, haciéndolo calentarse aún más. 

Harry se ríe bajo, con sus dedos aún dentro de él pero mordiendo su barbilla. "Omega impaciente."

Harry se levanta, recogiendo a Louis y acomodándolo en los suaves y grandes cojines de la cama. Louis se recoloca solo, dejandole todo el espacio libre para que tome su lugar. Harry se encaja entre sus piernas, su erección majestuosa entre las dos hojas de laurel.

"Vamos, Haz." Consigue murmurar Louis, la impaciencia haciéndose con él y saliendo por sus poros. "Ponte el condón."

"Correcto." Murmura, mientras estira su mano hacia algún lado al que Louis ni siquiera le presta atención. Pasan unos segundos cuando Harry vuelve a aparecer.

Harry hace caso a Louis, acomodando su cintura a él y dejando que su pene juegue levemente con su entrada. Es Louis quien, con necesidad, termina empujándose sobre su pene y llenándose totalmente de él.

El rizado comienza a penetrarlo con soltura y firmeza, pero siempre con cariño y exactitud, preguntando a Louis si le gusta y está cómodo. Louis está tan a gusto que a veces ni siquiera es capaz de articular un monosílabo. Y las estocadas son tan ondas, buscando su próstata y encontrándola que la habitación del hotel no tarda en llenarse de gritos y gemidos. Harry está un poco sudoroso, con sus rizos pegándose a la frente y sus manos apoyadas firmemente sobre Louis. El mayor, por su parte, está en su propio mundo, a veces abriendo sus ojitos hacia Harry que lo mira con mucha admiración y a veces simplemente con sus ojos cerrado y mordiendo su labio, agarrando siempre de la cabecera de la propia cama para que su cuerpo no se vaya por el ritmo.

"Louis..." Harry murmura a medias, en medio de las punzadas. "Mírame a los ojos, amor."

Louis abre sus ojos de nuevo, el azul intensificándose cuando se encuentra de lleno con la mirada de Harry.

"Voy a llegar, Haz." Le anuncia, sus ojos viajando por todo su rostro y Harry no puede estar más lleno de placer en ese momento. "Voy a llegar."

"Cariño, espérame." Le pide, su cintura aún meciéndose libremente y fuerte contra él. Louis está al borde del éxtasis y ni siquiera es capaz de decir si va a aguantar. Harry se agacha para besar sus labios y se encuentra acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, que recoge sus rizos con necesidad. "No me queda nada."

Y Harry aprieta más la marcha, llegando más hondo y haciendo que los gritos de Louis sean más alto y rotos, hasta que finalmente puntos comienzan a formarse en la mirada de Louis y unas cosquillas comienzan a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Termina yéndose sobre sí mismo y Harry no tarda en soltar un leve gemido para luego caer sobre él. Louis rodea la cintura de esta con sus manos y nota su piel caliente.

Harry tarda unos segundos en recomponerse, saliendo de Louis y haciéndole un nudo al condón para luego tirarlo por ahí- realmente no le importa. 

Se tira a la cama junto a Louis y lo empuja contra su pecho, dándole un beso en la cabellera y no diciendo nada más.

Esa noche, terminan haciendo el amor tres veces y cuando Harry cae rendido, con suspiros largos y lentos, Louis toma su ropa y sale de la habitación.

**

Louis no ha vuelto a saber nada de Harry desde que abandonó la habitación de hotel, hace ya tres meses. En realidad, Louis cogió sus maletas tan pronto llegó a su habitación y pagó su estancia en el hotel, yéndose a casa el mismo día. Niall le recriminó los hechos, pero Louis ni siquiera tenía una buena explicación que dar. Nervios, miedo, no tenía una explicación. Sus días pasaron pensando en Harry, pero tuvo que deshacerse del recuerdo de su piel tan pronto la nueva temporada empezó y comenzó a pasar más tiempo en su despecho. Así, ahora, tiene a Niall frente a él, sentado en su mesa mientras juguetea con el bolígrafo.

"Me gusta mucho Zayn, Lu." Le dice, su sonrisa mostrándose abierta. "Y le he dado luz verde a mi padre. Nos casamos en una semana."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?" Louis suelta su trabajo tan pronto lo tiene en la mano. "¿Te casas en una semana y me acabo de enterar?"

"Me ibas a decir que era una locura."

"Y lo es." Le dice. "Ni siquiera sé por qué has aceptado en primer lugar, Niall. Tú nunca has querido esto. Siempre has querido un omega al que cortejar y enamorar, no casarte de la noche a la mañana."

"Pero él es buena persona. Es un omega gracioso y tímido, me encoge el corazón cada vez que lo veo. Creo que..." Su voz se apaga bajo la insistente mirada de Louis. "Creo que somos almas gemelas."

Louis suspira, dejando de lado todo para girar sobre la mesa y sentarse frente a Niall.

"Si eso es así, entonces tienes todo mi apoyo."

"Tarde o temprano ibas a tener que dármelo, eres el padrino de la boda, después de todo."

Louis ríe fuerte y le da un suave golpe en el hombro para luego despeinarlo.

Así que la boda termina llegando tarde o temprano. Louis se aloja en la viña de la familia de Niall -como todos los invitados- y le toca una de las habitaciones más grandes. Niall pasa su última noche de soltero junto a él, recordando la despedida de soltero y Louis lo alienta a ser un buen alfa y un buen marido para su omega. El castaño parece decidido a hacer de la vida de Zayn una buena y Louis está realmente satisfecho con que un omega hombre pueda tener tantas facilidades.

Pero lo inevitable llega y Louis termina en el altar junto a Niall, viendo como se dan el sí quiero en una emotiva ceremonia- Louis ni siquiera va a reconocer que ha llorado un poco. Niall y Zayn salen contentos y felices del lugar y se van a cambiar, mientras todos los invitados son movidos al lugar donde van a comer.

Está decorado con luces blancas y flores del mismo color, haciendo un ambiente suave y tranquilo. La familia de Louis está cerca de su mesa, pero él ha sido puesto en la de los novios, así que ocupa su lugar luego de prometer a su madre que le concederá un baile y obligar a Lottie que no exponga demasiado la boda en las redes sociales.

Los novios terminan llegando y bailan su vals, para después comer y Louis se ve a sí mismo más tarde en el pequeño escenario a punto de dar un discurso. La sala está en silencio viéndolo en su caro traje negro y con la copa de champán alzada.

"Conocí a Niall hace dos años, pero aún así se ha convertido en mi otra parte. Siempre dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir y a aguantarme cuando mis acciones comienzan a tener pérdidas, lo peor que nos puede pasar, ¿no?" Ríe bajito y la gente lo sigue. "Por eso hoy ha sido raro para mí verlo marchar al altar y recibiendo a un omega tan tranquilo y simpático como es Zayn." Louis sonó sincero porque el moreno había intervenido en su vida también, ambos volviéndose amigos en poco tiempo. "Pero lo único que tengo que decir es que te llevas a un espécimen en extinción, Zayn. Niall va a estar contigo en las buenas, pero también va a mantener tu mano cuando todo se esté derrumbando. Va a estar a tu lado en cada decisión que tengas, incluso cuando esa decisión supusiese la separación de ambos, él va a ser tu pilar. Porque él es así y de eso se trata el amor. Y estoy muy seguro de que tú harás lo mismo." Le halaga, Zayn recibiéndolo en una sonrisa. "Solo os puedo desear toda la felicidad y prosperidad del mundo, a ambos y siempre juntos. ¡Que vivan los novios!"

La sala se deshace en aplausos y luego Louis está bebiendo whisky y moviéndose en la pista de baile, intentando imitar la danza irlandesa sin mucho éxito. Su madre se une en el baile y ellos terminan bailando una música lenta, luego Jay lo deja con una mujer de más de sesenta años, que se deshace en halagos para sus ojos y Louis sonríe entre borracho y divertido.

"¿Se lo puedo robar un momento?" Una voz lenta se hace presente y la mujer sonríe, empujando a Louis contra Harry. El rizado pasa su mano por la cintura del más bajo, recogiendo su mano.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Harry gira y Louis con él.

"Me invitaron." Harry explica simple, aún afianzado a su agarre y moviendo a Louis de aquí para allá. 

"Creí que no te volvería a ver." Responde sincero Louis, girando sobre sí cuando Harry lo pide y volviendo a unir sus torsos. 

"Nadie te obligó a irte, te marchaste de la habitación porque tú quisiste." La voz de Harry es dura y parece dolida, pero Louis ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos para comprobarlo. Simplemente mantiene su vista sobre Niall al otro lado del salón, mientras le lanza dagas con los ojos. El rubio ríe y le levanta el dedo de en medio.

"No había nada más que hacer allí."

Harry para, separando a Louis de la pista. El lugar esta lleno de gente -clientes, socios, familiares, conocidos y muchos más- y nadie parece estar realmente pendientes de ellos en ese momento. El rizado suspira y lo mira.

"Vamos, te invitaré a una copa." Propone el menor. Louis lo sigue sin decir nada, un poco tambaleante por el creciente alcohol en su organismo. Se sientan en la barra y Harry pide las bebidas, recibiendo la suya Louis en un tiempo récord. Entonces, se fija en el rizado. Tiene un traje color azul que le resalta los ojos y sus rizos han sido cortados, ahora le llegan por las orejas. Está realmente guapo y Louis pierde su vista en sus hoyuelos unos minutos. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Louis bebe de su copa y luego deja su mano caer en su muslo. "Nada importante. Empecé la temporada y por ahora va todo bien. Nada nuevo. Todo se mantiene." Le asegura, una sonrisa en sus labios mientras intenta ser cortés. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Adaptándome a Reino Unido de nuevo, es difícil." Harry junta sus labios y se encoge de hombros, Louis asiente comprensivo. Se quedan callados unos segundos hasta que Harry se anima a hablar de nuevo. "Te fuiste."

"Harry, eso pasó hace tres meses." Louis murmura, Harry con sus ojos fijos en él. Y Louis quiere derretirse en esa silla, simplemente para no tener que hablar de ello. 

"¿Y qué? Te fuiste."

Louis pasa la lengua por sus labios y lo mira de soslayo. "Te he dicho que no había nada más que hacer allí. Nos acostamos, bien, pero no tenía por qué haber pasado la noche allí."

"Podíamos haber hablado."

"¿De qué?" Louis suena extrañado.

"No sé, de esto." Harry resume, sus labios secos y su mirada perdida. 

"Creo que no había nada que nos tuviésemos que decir."

Harry suspira, oliendo a jazmín y manzana. Louis mira a otro lado.

Esa misma noche vuelven a compartir sexo. Un poco más duro, casi vengativo- aunque ninguno lo admite. El alfa de Harry meciendo y tocando al omega de Louis.

Pero esta vez, es Harry quien se marcha cuando Louis se queda dormido.

***

La navidad ha llegado y Doncaster se ha teñido de blanco. Su casa está más llena que de costumbre, todos ansiosos para recibir año nuevo. Las niñas corren de aquí para allá mientras juegan y Lottie parece ayudar a Louis y Jay en la cocina- pero en realidad, solo está probando las salsas y haciendo fotos para instagram, mientras Louis pone su mano en la cámara para que no lo capture con el jersey de renos que Phoebe le ha obligado a llevar.

Cuando los omegas han terminado de comer, salen al patio para ver los fuegos artificiales.

El móvil de Louis vibra en la lejanía, pero él no le presta atención, ensimismado con los cohetes y las luces de colores. Al final de la noche, una de sus hermanas pequeñas, termina metiendo el aparato en una copa de champán y el dispositivo queda inutilizable.

***

Mediados de enero no está siendo tan frío como de costumbre, Louis apenas ha tenido que subir la calefacción de la oficina para cuando Liam ha llegado- con su tupé bien perfilado y la misma sonrisa de siempre. Le lleva insistiendo varias semanas para que consiga las acciones de un grupo que está cayendo. En eso consiste su enero y parte de su febrero, tanto que cuando marzo llega, Louis ni siquiera se lo espera.

***

Louis está enfundado en un traje grisáceo que combina con sus ojos azules y su cuerpo está comenzando a doler. Niall está a su lado, llevando a Zayn del brazo- ambos espectaculares en trajes negros de terciopelo. Están sentados en la mesa de la sala de un hotel. Otro nuevo evento empresarial para afianzar negocios, otro al que Louis ni siquiera quería asistir, cansado de alfas egocéntricos y champán. Pero Niall le ha asegurado que allí estaría su nuevo inversor, así que había arrastrado su gran culo, muy a su pesar.

"Voy a presentar a Zayn a Xander, Louis." Le informa Niall, estirando su brazo para que le preste atención. El mayor gira sus ojos hacia él y asiente. "Espero que no te moleste."

"No te preocupes." Le asegura. "Liam me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que iba a venir, quizá lo busque y lo invite a algo."

Niall le da un asentimiento de cabeza antes de abandonar la mesa y a Louis ni siquiera le importa demasiado, demasiado pendiente en el calor de su estómago. Todos son protocolos y sonrisas, está tan acostumbrado que su simpatía es automática. Solo quiere estar allí por el tiempo preciso, para luego estrechar manos e irse a su habitación de hotel, tirarse en la cama y quizá ver alguna película porno. Su celo está pronto a llegar y Louis puede sentir como su omega está comenzando a retorcerse, pero se obliga a aguantarlo para poder pasarlo en casa.

El calor está comenzando a hacer mella en él, su cuerpo comenzando a marearse y se tiene que obligar a salir del lugar para fumarse algún cigarro y que el rocío de la noche amaine el fuego de su interior. El jardín del hotel está intencionalmente cuidado. Louis se apoya junto a la puerta de salida, sacando un Marlboro y llevándose a los labios. Se termina fumando un cigarro viendo a la lejanía y reconociendo a Harry con otro hombre sentado en la pequeña fuente que emerge en medio del gran jardín. Reconoce al otro como Fionn, un broker de bolsa, alfa, bastante conocido. Frunce su ceño hacia ellos cuando su omega comienza a pellizcar pero quita su mirada cuando ve como los ojos de Harry lo encuentran en la noche.

"Eh, colega." La voz de Niall lo saca de su estudio sobre el tipo de césped y lo obliga a mirar hacia arriba. El alfa lo envuelve entre sus brazos y cuando se separa lo mira a los ojos firme. "Louis, ¿estás entrando a celo?"

"¿Tanto se nota?" Pregunta confundido aunque en realidad el calor está colándose por sus extremidades y sus ojos están comenzando a arder. 

"Tu olor está comenzando a emerger. No lo he notado cuando he llegado pero lo estoy notando ahora. Está comenzando a ser más fuerte." El castaño le asegura, poniendo su mano en la frente de Louis para notar su temperatura.

"Tengo que pasarlo en casa, Ni." Los ojos de Louis vagan nerviosos, está desesperado. "Sabía que tenía que llegar, pero no tan pronto. Creía que lo podría pasar en casa." 

"¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te has encontrado con Harry?" Niall pregunta y Louis mira a lo lejos a Harry pero niega con la cabeza. "Dios, Louis, estás ardiendo y tu olor está por todo el jardín."

Louis se da cuenta cuando todo él suelta un suspiro pesado y todos los que están en el jardín lo están mirando. El fuerte olor del celo del omega comienza a rezumar en todo el ambiente y Louis tiene que tirar su cigarro y apoyarse en la pared unos segundos. Luego, un pequeño gemido escapa de sus labios. Niall se apresura a recogerlo entre sus brazos, desabrochando su americana para que el aire lo enfríe.

Niall vuelve a hablar cuando Louis se afianza a él.

"Te voy a llevar a la habitación, no es seguro que estés aquí." Le susurra, recargandolo sobre él. Louis asiente, mojando sus labios y se deja llevar por Niall.

El castaño recorre los pasillos más lejanos a la sala, intentando esquivar que todo el lugar huela su celo. Llegan a los ascensores y Niall le da una mirada a la recepcionista, que no dice nada. Pulsa el botón de ascensor y entonces, alguien habla tras ellos.

"¿Louis?" Nick está tras ellos. Louis se gira en medio de su creciente celo y lo mira. "Oh, por Dios."

"Sí." Niall murmura, agarrado de la cintura de Louis.

"Niall, Zayn te está buscando." Le asegura el chico alto, sus ojos viajando entre los dos. "Si quieres, yo puedo llevar a Louis."

El castaño frunce el ceño y lo mira fijamente. "No, después buscaré a Zayn."

Nick se adelanta y estira su mano hacia ellos, pero Niall tira atrás de Louis. 

"En serio, no me supone trabajo llevar a Louis."

Los dos alfas están mirándose fijamente.

"Nick," Niall comienza. "he dicho que no."

"Pero Za-"

"Te ha dicho que no." Una voz dura suena tras ellos. Harry tiene sus ojos fijos en Nick, casi matándolo. Es mucho más alto que él, pero no se muestra intimidado. "Márchate de aquí antes de que te parta la cara, maldito alfa." La amenaza es desgarradora y Nick niega con su cabeza antes de corretear de nuevo a los pasillos. El rizado se gira hacia ellos. "Louis."

"Oh, Dios, Harry." Louis gime, tirándose a los brazos del alfa que lo recoge con cuidado. 

"Soy Harry Styles." Consigue presentarse, sus manos viajando a la cintura de Louis para afianzar el agarre.

Niall asiente, su expresión seria cuando se acerca a él.

"Sé quien eres, te invité a mi boda." Entona seco. "Su habitación es la 520," deja la tarjeta de la habitación de Louis en sus manos y luego lo mira fijamente. "Cuídalo o te romperé la boca."

Louis no puede determinar que es lo que dice Harry, solo sigue retorciéndose junto a él, oliéndolo fuertemente. Lo siguiente que siente es la cama blanda sobre su espalda y rápidamente se está quitando la ropa mientras suspira y arquea su espalda. Harry está olfateándolo, el celo llamándolo fuertemente.

"Louis, te he olido nada más entrar al jardín. Primero ha sido manzana y jazmín, luego tu celo antes de que emergiese." Harry susurra pegándose a su piel. Louis ni siquiera sabe cuando es que Harry se ha desvestido, pero está sobre él caliente y duro. "Dios, hueles tan bien..." Harry mordisquea el cuello de Louis y este se deshace en llamas.

"Te necesito." Consigue murmurar, pegándose más a Harry.

Está chorreando sobre la cama y Harry está tan cerca que le está comenzando a doler. Luces y llamas se arremolinan en los ojos de Louis cuando se empuja contra Harry repetida veces. Harry se deja hacer, no es capaz de negarse a la pequeña y dura petición del mayor. Termina entrando en él tan rápido que la sensación es efectiva y fuerte Louis agarra los picos de la almohada, con su cuerpo retorciéndose y siendo calmado. El rizado deja suaves besos por todo el cuerpo de Louis, mientras calma su dolor.

Hacen el amor cada vez que Louis lo pide -Harry teniendo que llamar a recepción para pedir más preservativos-, hasta que el sol se ha puesto y el reloj marca las doce de la mañana.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos se marcha.

**

El teléfono de Louis está sonando a lo lejos, consiguiendo que abra los ojos. Tiene un peso fuerte afianzado a su cintura, pero consigue deshacerse de él y sentarse en la cama. Cuando se va a levantar, un gran mano rodea su cintura y Harry lo empuja sobre su pecho.

"No te vayas, omega." Murmura sobre si cuello. "No ahora."

Louis asiente a sabiendas de que Harry no puede verlo y cierra sus ojos de nuevo.

**

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, Harry ya no está en la cama. Louis se estremece un poco por el frío creciente y estira su cuerpo que está adolorido. Se gira sobre su espalda y ve a Harry sentado en la pequeña mesa de la suite, mientras parece comer algo. La noche se está haciendo con Londres y pequeñas gotas de agua caen, chocando contra los cristales de las ventanas. El rizado gira su mirada hacia Louis y sonríe.

"Ven, Louis." Le pide. "Tienes que comer algo."

Louis asiente, mareado por la situación- no es como si ellos nunca se hubiesen acostado, pero sí es la primera vez que se despiertan juntos. Se sienta frente al rizado, quien deja algo de comida frente a él. El mayor comienza a mordisquearla por un largo rato, sin ninguno de los dos diciendo nada, hasta que Louis levanta sus ojos hacia él y murmura.

"¿Lo notaste?"

Harry parece sorprendido, sus ojos viajando rápido hacia él. Deja el café que está tomando de lado y asiente.

"Lo notaba cuando estábamos en la universidad, pero con mucha menos intensidad." Harry junta sus labios en una línea fina y parece pensar por unos segundos, antes de atreverse a hablar. "Cuando nos volvimos a ver, en el evento aquel... Lo noté."

"No dijiste nada."

"Creía que tú no te habías sentido igual." Le confiesa. Harry parece perdido y triste, pero Louis niega con su cabeza.

"Lo noté anoche, justo cuando el celo comenzaba." Louis explica, poniendo sus pies sobre la silla y tomando entre sus manos la taza de té. "Lo único que podía hacer mi omega era llamarte."

"Lo sé, por eso os perseguí hasta el ascensor. Me estabas llamando." Entona el rizado, una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios, que hace a Louis sonreír también.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Harry ríe bajito, juntando su silla a la de Louis y envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

"Aceptar que estamos predestinados."


End file.
